Diosa y Demonio
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Su corazón era noble pero el poder la corrompió. Quienes la llamaron diosa, la trataban como un demonio. Sus débiles mentes no lo entenderían, ella protegería su jardín. OneShot.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, este fic fue creado solo por motivos de entretenimiento.

** Diosa y Demonio**

Los campos se tiñeron de carmín, las risas de los niños se transformaron en lamentos, ves todo cubierto de sangre ¿Acaso esta guerra no tendrá fin? Vas viajando por el mundo, tienes una misión en mente pero solo encuentras guerras, caos, destrucción. Comienzas a creer que en este mundo no hay una salvación, que llegar a estas tierras fue un error.

Te detienes frente a un niño que abraza a su hermano muerto. Quieres decir algo pero sabes que las palabras carecen de valor. Aún no es el momento, muy pronto tu voluntad es la que va a perdurar, muy pronto todo ha de acabar.

Le entregas una pieza de pan. No tienes más pero sabes que el niño la necesita más, en ocasiones sueles ser demasiado blanda. No existe nada que a este planeta te pueda atar pero aún así lo quieres salvar.

Caminas con cuidado, temes pisar un cadáver. La sangre ha cubierto el suelo, imposible reconocer a quién le ha de pertenecer. Sientes el aire, solo puedes percibir desconsuelo ¿Crees que la diferencia puedas marcar?

Quieres cumplir con tu misión cuanto antes. Viniste a este planeta para comer la fruta del Dios Árbol, quieres el poder que te ha de ofrecer. Es tu única intensión pero algo ha cambiado, sientes que esas guerras debes detener.

Tomas la fruta y la muerdes. Un profundo dolor recorre tu cuerpo por completo y sientes como la conciencia has de perder. No te arrepientes de tu decisión pues cuando el dolor ha de desaparecer has de sentir placer por un inmenso poder.

* * *

La guerra terminó. Ambos ejércitos sucumbieron ante tu poder. Sus armas no tenían nada que hacer, eso que recorre tu cuerpo te convierte en una diosa. Trajiste la paz y sientes que finalmente puedes pensar en un hogar.

Tienes dos hijos y por un momento crees que todo está bien. Ellos heredaron tu gran poder. Los amas. En tu corazón aún existe la bondad, sigues siendo tan ingenua, crees que no hay nada que temer.

Pero eso se termina, porque descubres la maldad en el mundo. El que esas criaturas aprendieran a usar el chakra fue un error. Solo quieren este mundo destruir, si no haces algo acabaran con tu jardín.

Temes que las guerras inicien nuevamente pero tienes una alternativa. Controlarás sus mentes, no existe otra alternativa. Te llamaron demonio al ver a quienes cayeron en tu ilusión perder su humanidad, no lo entienden, para ellos no existe otra solución.

Están equivocados, todos tus movimientos han sido acertados. Eres una diosa, no un demonio como muchos suelen decir. Podrán usar el chakra, mil veces te podrán maldecir pero eso no borra lo que hiciste ni que traerás el porvenir. Solo tú puedes salvar a este mundo en decadencia.

El chakra, esa arma que usaste para traer la paz, te ha sido robada. Ellos, quienes la usaron para crear más guerra, no son dignos de tenerla. Debes recuperarla, es la única forma de que este mundo se pueda salvar.

Eres diosa, no demonio. Este es tu jardín y lo debes proteger. Si ellos quieren en tus territorios residir bajo tu voluntad se han de someter. Tú tienes el poder, no debes temer, sabes que no hay nadie que te pueda hacer perder.

Tus hijos no merecen tu poder, ellos de lo deben devolver. Por las buenas o por las malas, solo tú lo puedes tener. Al dios Árbol acudiste la primera vez, comiste el fruto y tú sola acabaste con las guerras. Uno solo han de ser y con ello tomaras lo que solo a ti te ha de pertenecer.

Este es tu jardín y tu lo has de proteger. Especie corrompida, ladrones de lo que solo a ti te ha de pertenecer. Quieres tu chakra de vuelta y nada te va a detener. Si tu descendencia se ha de oponer, no tendrás consideración, a ellos harás desaparecer.

* * *

Tus hijos te han traicionado, son tan ingenuos, realmente creen que te han ganado. Tus poderes han sellado y lejos de tu jardín te han enviado. Ahora eres una estatua, el núcleo de la luna. No te preocupes, vas a volver, tu voluntad aún permanece en tu jardín, un zetsu negro que te devolverá el poder.

Y cuando llegué ese momento irás por ellos y tomarás lo que te pertenece. El golpe será definitivo, nadie escapará de tu Tsukiyomi infinito. Tendrás a tu ejército, todo será tal y como siempre debió ser. Eres una diosa, no un demonio, sabes lo qué debes hacer.


End file.
